


skip reverse draw two

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, UNO, lit just them playing uno, semi and reon r here too but sh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe by now tendou knows not to play uno against ushiwaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skip reverse draw two

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE OIKAWA SUGA OR IWA AMAZING ISN'T IT.
> 
> anyways. this was on my old side blog but that's being deleted and I like this Just Enough to keep it around for a bit longer. hopefully y'all enjoy lit my first time writing ushi and tendou

“Alright Wakatoshi-kun, let’s see how you handle this.”

Tendou slaps down a draw four. A hiss is given to their right, followed by an “Oh man” from the left. Ushijima eyes Tendou, who is trying to hide a grin behind his mere three cards. 

Ushijima feels his eye twitch. His hands are heavy with the ten or twenty cards he holds. Adding four new cards is nothing.

He’s lucky. A green skip, a green reverse, a green three, and a yellow two. The current card is red, though, and after shuffling through his own deck, he realizes he does not have a single red card. He does, however, have a green nine. Going through his deck once more, he could get rid of half his cards if used properly.

“Well? Any day now.” Tendou leans back in his chair, the grin stretched across his face. It’s smug, and Ushijima is reminded how much he dislikes it when Tendou acts smug towards him.

He blinks. He places the green nine on top of the red nine. Tendou’s face falls. He growls as he picks up a new card, then another and another. Ushijima has to hold back the smirk he can feel forming as he watches Tendou’s hands fill with cards. 

“Ah-ha!” Tendou holds up his newest card before slamming it onto the pile of drawn cards. A yellow nine. 

This time, Ushijima does smirk.

A reverse, skip, skip, skip, reverse, reverse, skip, reverse. He could either end with a blue draw two or his secret weapon, but after glancing at Tendou’s gaping mouth, he sticks with the draw two.

Their friends laugh around them as Tendou reaches out to draw two more cards. He doesn’t say anything as he throws another blue card onto the pile.

Ushijima places another draw two on the pile.

Tendou’s mouth moves in silent mockery as he takes two more cards. 

“Want me to reshuffle the pile before you continue?” Semi pops a bubble of gum before reaching forward and grabbing the deck without waiting for an answer. 

Ushijima and Tendou stare at one another, their cards held close to their face while their expressions remain neutral. Semi finishes shuffling the deck, making sure to place it in the center before leaning away.

On Ushijima’s left, Oohira scoots his chair away from the table and heads towards the kitchen, most likely to retrieve more food. 

It’s Tendou’s turn. He eyes his cards before slowly reaching for one on the side, pulling it out gently and laying it on the top of the yellow seven. It’s red.

Ushijima holds his breath. He still doesn’t have any red cards, but he has a few colored sevens. But if he chooses the wrong seven, it could put too much favor in Tendou’s hands.

After another moment, he picks the green seven and lays it on the pile. Tendou huffs and reaches for the deck, but soon places a green draw two down. Ushijima frowns.

They continue on for a few minutes in silence. Tendou huffs and grunts when things don’t go his way; Ushijima shifts in his chair, keeping quiet. 

Oohira returns with two cans of soda and a bag of chips. He tosses one soda to Semi and leans back in his chair. They open their drinks at the same time, Semi sipping loudly and Oohira chugging silently.

After a surprise skip-reverse-skip combo, Ushijima lays down another draw two. He has three cards left, one of which is his secret weapon. He eyes it, wondering if he should save it for last or use it soon.

Tendou starts to moan as he reaches for two more cards, his hands almost as full as Ushijima’s was a bit ago. And then the moaning abruptly stops. He is grinning. 

Ushijima narrows his eyes. Tendou goes to lay down one of his newest cards.

“Red.”

It’s a draw four. Of course. Ushijima is pretty sure Tendou has drawn almost every red card the deck has, but he makes his draw anyways. A yellow, two greens, and a blue. He sighs, not liking his odds. 

But the fifth card he draws is red. It’s a red skip. He has a green skip.

He lays down the red card and makes his move. He gets rid of three cards before laying down his last blue card. Tendou moans and stretches his frame across the table, the cards tilting just enough that if Ushijima peeked, he could see what cards Tendou has left.

But he is not a cheater. He keeps his eyes on his cards and waits for Tendou to place a new card.

Tendou puts down a yellow two. Ushijima doesn’t have any yellows, but with four cards left, he figures, Why not?

He grabs his secret weapon and places it on the pile. Tendou groans again, sliding off the table and back into this chair. Semi sighs.

“Blue.” 

Tendou’s mouth moves again in that silent way of his, and he reaches for the pile to draw four new cards. He places a blue draw two on the pile. 

“Well, I’m officially bored. You two aren’t gonna be done any time soon, are you?” Semi asks. He’s already standing from the table, one hand scratching his lower back. He looks at Oohira and jerks his head to the side, and the other man gets up with him. Ushijima waits until they’re out of the room before turning back to Tendou.

“Eita’s right, this is getting boring.” Tendou huffs and slouches in his chair.

Ushijima places a blue card on the pile. He has five left; Tendou has seven.

“If you suggest we quit, I will assume you forfeit.”

“That’s not fair Wakatoshi.”

Tendou places a blue card down. They continue, until Ushijima has two left and Tendou has three.

“You don’t have any more surprises for me, do you?” Tendou asks. He eyes Ushijima wearily, his cards held near his face again.

Ushijima has two red cards, finally. He knows Tendou still has red cards left, because how can he not. Ushijima shakes his head.

Tendou lays down a red three. Ushijima shuts his eyes to keep his face neutral. 

He piles on a red eight. 

“Uno.”

Tendou’s mouth drops open. He starts to sweat as he glances over all his cards and eyes Ushijima, as if he could figure out what card color he has left. Ushijima keeps his face impassive while he waits.

Miracle of miracles, Tendou places a green four on the pile. The red card he has is a four. 

He can feel his lips pull back in a smile as he places his last card down.

Tendou’s mouth is still open, and then, “No!” He bangs a fist on the table, scattering cards.

“What happened?” Semi peeks in from down the hall, his voice more concerned than his face shows.

“I won,” Ushijima says simply. He starts to gather the cards as Tendou just stands there, immobile.

Semi quirks an eyebrow, says, “Nice,” then retreats back down the hall. 

Once all the cards are together and shuffled for some future match, Tendou says, “I want a rematch.”

“Maybe some other day.”

Tendou plops into his chair and crosses his arms. Ushijima can’t help but think how adorable Tendou is when he pouts.

“I’ll cook you something.”

“Why?”

“Because I am kind, and you haven’t properly eaten today, have you?”

Tendou purses his lips and looks away. Ushijima just nods. 

It’s late, and none of them have eaten much today besides snacks. Ushijima could use a home-cooked meal to keep him in high-spirits.

“Get Semi and Oohira in here. I could use their help.”

“What about me?”

“You can clean up after we all eat.”

“Rude.”

Ushijima stands and heads for the kitchen. He’s not yet sure what he’ll make, but what he makes doesn’t really matter. His friends will eat it, it will be good, and they will all be happy.

Food, friends, positive feelings. That’s all he needs.


End file.
